As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One type of information handling system is a modular computing system. A modular computing system may include a number of interconnected servers, with one or more central processing units (CPUs) in each server. For instance, the servers may be implemented as blade or brick servers residing in one or more server racks. A server may also be considered an information handling system.
One trend in the information technology industry is the move to modular computing systems with higher processor density. One issue faced by that trend is the limited space available in the system for local storage for the operating system and configuration information. Although it is frequently desirable to use different operating system configurations on different servers within a modular computing system, conventional systems require distinct local storage devices (e.g., hard disk drives) for booting servers with different operating system configurations. When the configuration settings on the servers are different, a separate system image for each server must be maintained, so that a restore can be done in case of failure. In addition, the increased need for local storage reduces the space available for processors and increases the time required to effect recovery when a system fails, by reinstalling a complete operating system and other software components.
One approach to addressing the inefficiencies associated with using a separate local storage device for each server in the modular computing system is for each server to use a shared device to boot. For instance, network boot products are available that allow each server to use the INTEL pre-execution environment (PXE) to boot from a single operating-system image on a network server. Consequently, each server boots to an identical image or instance of the operating system. Although this approach can reduce the amount of local storage required, this approach reduces the flexibility of the modular computing system. In addition, any per server configuration changes that may subsequently be made to an individual server will be lost when that server is rebooted.